


Luke and Alex receive some news

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [153]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 11:57:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14104878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	Luke and Alex receive some news

  
**players only. backdated to end of April 2015, months after[Luke helps Alex escape the rabbit hole.](http://alex-skarsgard.dreamwidth.org/6648.html)**

"Maybe we should start considering adoption," Luke says as he returns with their coffee. He hands Alex one mug and then carefully curls up beside him on the couch with the other. "I'm not giving up, and hopefully this'll still work, but it can take years to get a child through adopting. We could at least get started on the paperwork?"

Alex shrugs carelessly, a movement which might suggest indifference to the untrained eye. Luke, however, knows him through and through. "Yeah, I guess," he says softly. His sister Elin has now gone through four rounds of IVF with Luke's sperm, and all four have failed. He knows those are fairly typical numbers, but... "You're right. We should start on adoption paperwork." Although he really, _really_ wants Luke's child. It's difficult to resign himself to the likelihood that it might just not be possible.

"I'll find out what we need to do and we can keep trying," Luke says, watching Alex, knowing how important this is to him. "As long as Elin's willing. I told you I'd like to have more than one anyway. We could have a mix," he adds with a small laugh.

"Okay." Alex sets his untouched coffee aside, then takes Luke's cup out of his hands and puts that on the table too. Leaning back against the sofa cushions, he hugs his husband against his chest. "It surprises me that I'm so worked up about this," he says quietly. "I mean, I didn't used to think I'd ever even want children, you know? But now it matters to me so much to have them with you."

" _Our_ children, I mean our biological children, or just children?" Luke asks because he's not sure they've really talked about the nitty gritty of that yet. "A family."

Alex rubs his cheek against Luke's hair. "You know I want them to have your genes. But if we can't... We'll adopt. And they will be _our_ children."

Luke nods, pressing closer, lifting Alex's hand to his mouth so he can brush a kiss across his knuckles. "Yes, they will." He exhales softly. "If we have to go the adoption route, do you want a baby or would you be okay with an older child?"

"Either. Both." Tension begins to unwind from Alex's muscles, simply because of his lover's presence. "Whoever needs us the most."

Luke smiles at that and looks at Alex. "I love you so much," he says softly.

Tracing a finger over Luke's cheekbone, Alex gives him a half-grin. "You made my world so much bigger," he says softly. "Expanded my whole universe."

"Did I?" Luke asks, cocking his head at his husband. "You seemed to be doing pretty well before I came along."

"Yeah, I was doing great," Alex agrees easily. "It's just that I didn't know how small my horizon was, you know? I thought I was on top of everything." He chuckles. "I didn't know shit about actually living."

"And I taught you that?" It's not that Luke doesn't believe Alex and he knows what a difference Alex has made to _his_ life but he's reluctant to take that kind of credit.

"Yeah." Alex shifts so that he can see his husband's face. "Life's completely different, being in love with you. And loved _by_ you."

Luke smiles. He can feel himself tearing up, which he hates, but Alex's words, knowing he truly feels that way... "You're going to make me cry," he says, blinking the wetness back.

"Well, fuck," Alex teases, watching the beautiful expressiveness of Luke's face. "You know I'll only kiss your tears away."

Luke blushes and tucks his face in against Alex's chest. Feeling so incredibly warm, safe and loved. And then Alex's phone rings and his head pops up. "Really?"

Alex groans. "Ignore it," he mutters, pulling his phone out of his jeans pocket. "Just-- I can't turn the ringer off, the button's too small, can you--?"

Luke takes the phone from him and frowns at the screen, ready to dismiss the call. "It's Elin," he tells Alex, answering anyway. "Hi. This is Luke. Hold on." He shifts down the couch a bit, handing the phone over to his husband.

"Hi, what-- Hey! No--"

"What?" Alex asks, hearing his sister's protests as he puts the phone to his ear.

"Wait, no I don't want to talk to you. Why did Luke hang up on me?"

"Let me ask." Alex lifts the phone from his ear. "Elin wants to know why you don't want to talk to her."

"I thought she wanted to talk to you," Luke protests, half-laughing, half-mortified, holding out his hand. "Sorry," he tells Elin when Alex gives him the phone back. "I assumed you were calling for Alex."

"No, you know I love you more than him," Elin says with a laugh, and makes a kissing noise into the phone. "Tell me how you are. I haven't seen you in months, gorgeous!"

"I'm good," Luke responds, blushing a little and sticking his tongue out at Alex as he watches him. "What about you? How are you feeling? Sick of being poked and prodded yet?" He's joking but honestly he wouldn't blame her if she decides she's had enough. It's probably only a matter of time.

"Ohh, _so_ done with it. _And_ my obstetrician is ass-ugly," she replies, and heaves a sigh. "Luke, I really wish we did this the traditional way."

Luke blinks at that. "I haven't had sex with a woman in over twenty years and I don't think my husband would approve, but it does seem like it would be simpler," he says finally with a soft smile.

Overhearing just one side of the conversation, Alex raises an eyebrow. But he's too comfortable to object.

"Oh, please," Elin scoffs, but a smile is clear in her voice. "If we all had to wait for Alex's _approval_ on everything, the world would never get anything done." She sighs dramatically - do Skarsgards do things any other way? - and says, "But yes, that's actually what I rang to tell you. I'm not going to let them implant any more embryos." Now there is a sense of finality in her tone.

Luke's heart sinks instantly and he glances at Alex. Fuck. He knew it was likely coming but still... "Okay. I can understand that," he says softly, feeling himself tear up again, his throat go tight and dry. "It's a lot to go through and we're just really glad you were willing to try."

_Oh. Fuck._ Alex watches Luke's expression change and his heart simply shatters -- less so for their dreamed-of hypothetical children, much more because it kills him to know his lover is in pain.

"I just think it's not necessary," Elin adds, and even she feels a shard of guilt at the sound of Luke's voice. She's always had a soft spot for her brother-in-law, anyway. "Because the two that are already in there are growing perfectly."

Luke blinks hard. "What?"

"I said that you're already getting two," Elin repeats, a grin curving her lips. "Don't be greedy."

"Oh my god," Luke's eyes widen and his jaw drops. "It worked? You're pregnant? We're having twins?" He looks at Alex.

"Holy shit, what?" Alex sits up, nearly dislodging his boy from his lap but wrapping his arms around him to yank him back immediately. "El, what?" he asks, snatching the phone away and putting it on speaker.

"I _said_ that I'm pregnant with twins," she replies, delighted with their reactions. "Nine weeks already. I wanted to wait a little before telling you, because I didn't want your hopes up again." She'd been losing faith, herself.

"Does Greger know?" Luke asks, kissing Alex hard on the mouth, unable to stop the tears from coming. He's just so happy. "We're going to have babies, _two_ of them." His eyes widening again. "We're going to be dads."

Dropping the phone on the couch, Alex tangles his fingers in Luke's hair and kisses him right back, then kisses him even more. _Twins?_ "Oh, my god," he gasps against his husband's lips, and he feels like the grin on his face might never disappear. He kisses Luke again. "Oh my god!"

"No, I-- Stop that!" Elin scolds. "I can hear you being so smoochy. No, I told you two before anyone else. But I think Greger knows anyway, because I've been throwing up for weeks."

That puts a damper on things and Luke turns back to the phone. "I'm sorry. That's awful. What can we do for you? Do you want me to send you another care package?"

"Yes!" Elin replies. "Yes, yes, yes! Because I'm finally starting to be able to keep food down. I need chocolate, and lots of it. Plus ham. Can you send me ham? I need the salt. And citrus. Fresh citrus. I need it!"

"Jesus _Christ_ , Elin," Alex groans, but even his sister's usual imperiousness can't wipe the smile off his face. "They have fucking ham in Sweden."

"I don't _want_ Swedish ham, Alex," she retorts.

Luke laughs at the two of them, wondering if _their_ kids will be the same way. And thinking that, right now, it seems like the most wonderful thing in the world. "Do you want the Spanish stuff or the American kind?"

"Mmm. The American kind. Or maybe you can find some Texas restaurant that can ship to me, that baby's back pork thing." She pauses for a moment. "Actually, that sounds horrific."

"Babyback," Alex mutters, and rests his head on his husband's shoulder. "Are you going to tell Greger today?"

"Officially? Yes, when he comes home from school."

"What about mom and dad?"

"I could..." Elin says, "but are you serious? I thought you two would want to tell them."

"Alex can tell them," Luke says. He loves and adores his in-laws but they're _Alex's_ parents and it's his news to tell them.

"I'll tell them with you right here next to me," Alex amends, and kisses Luke's throat. "El, are you going to get an ultrasound done soon?"

"At 12 weeks. And then probably lots more after that, the nurse told me," she replies.

"Awesome. Send us pictures." Alex picks up his cell phone and says quite clearly, "You're the best sister in the world, but we'll call you back sometime. I have to go fuck your baby-daddy now." He ends the call and tackles Luke backwards onto the couch.

Luke squeals - actually _squeals_ , for God's sake - and then starts laughing, wrapping his arms around Alex's neck. "We're going to have twins," he says, kissing him hard on the mouth. "We're officially crazy."

"I can't believe it," Alex says with a laugh and a shake of his head. " _Two_ of them? How the fuck did this happen?"

"I think it's my fault," Luke suggests, smiling up at his husband. "Me and all my wishing for a bigger family."

"Oh, like you wished them both into existence?" Grinning, Alex nuzzles Luke's throat. "I know they said at the fertility clinic, and that it happens a lot, but... Oh, my god. I honestly didn't see this coming."

"You're okay with it though?" Luke asks. It's not as if they have an actual choice but he needs to know how Alex feels.

Bemused, Alex lifts his head so that he can see his lover's face. "Are you kidding me?" he asks softly. "Luke, we... We've been dreaming about this."

"I know, but two? At the same time? It's going to be a lot of work," Luke says, suddenly overwhelmed at the thought as much as he wants it. It only now hitting him that they're _his_ babies. By blood. "Oh god. I'm going to be a dad, like really a dad..."

"Yeah, you are," Alex whispers, studying his lover's eyes. He strokes Luke's cheek. "They're going to be the most amazing kids in the world, and you're going to be a phenomenal father."

Luke smiles. "So are you," he says, biting his lip. "God, there's so much to think about. What are they going to call us? What are we going to call _them_? I want us to be at the birth, so we'll have to make arrangements to be in Sweden near the delivery."

"Of course we'll be there when they're born. We're not going to miss the birth of our own children," Alex says with a soft laugh. "Nine weeks already... Unbelievable." He sits up on the couch, thinking about how little he knows of trimesters and fetuses and growth milestones... Yeah, he really should start reading up on the subject. "Ready to call my mother?"

Luke nods. "We don't have a due date though," he says, mentally kicking himself for not asking. "You should call Elin back and find out - your mum'll want to know."

"A due date, right, that..." The other shoe finally drops. "Holy fuck!" Alex blurts out, staring at his husband in something akin to horror. "The due date! We didn't ask her for that? We need to know that! We need to put it on the calendar, to... to... fit it in with our shooting schedules so that we know--"

"Oh now it's hit you," Luke laughs, unable to help himself. But he cups his husband's face in his hands and tells him, "It's okay. We have lots and lots of time to get used to everything and to rearrange our schedules and all of that. But call Elin back and get the due date and then we can call your mum." Because _someone's_ parents should know they're going to be grandparents.

"...Okay." But Alex just sits there looking totally blitzed for a long moment more. Then he shakes his head. "No. No, can't call Elin now," he insists, and takes Luke's hand as he gets to his feet. "We're supposed to be, like, victory-fucking right now."

Luke laughs as Alex pulls him up with him. "Is there a particular position for that?" he teases, twining their fingers.

"I'm pretty sure that's Father's Choice," Alex answers, grinning.

It takes Luke a second to figure out what Alex means and then he's grinning back. "Bedroom, bed, on my hands and knees and I want to be feeling it for the rest of the day," he says. "Please?"

_God_. Alex slowly licks over Luke's mouth. "You know I can't ever say no to you," he murmurs. Then he slaps Luke's ass. "Go."

Cock filling almost instantly at the slap, Luke heads for their bedroom. He strips down and gets on the bed on all fours, his legs spread wide, his hole aching already. God he needs this. _Always_ needs this.

Alex pulls off his henley and tosses it carelessly aside, undoing his belt and jeans as he walks. Feet bare, he leaves the puddled denim where he steps out of it, then reaches to slowly stroke down Luke's thigh. "Sometimes you make me wish I could paint," he says softly, before turning to pull open the curtains and open the windows wide. He wants to see everything.

The words and the touch thrill Luke, the knowledge that his husband, his sir, still finds him desirable, would _want_ to paint him. He turns his head, watching Alex, gaze tracking him as he moves around the room. "You make me feel beautiful," he murmurs.

With a chuckle, Alex shakes his head. "You are," he says simply, meeting Luke's eyes. "And you know it." He pulls a length of soft but strong nylon cord from the bureau, unwinding it from its skein. "Put your hands together."

Oh god. Luke makes a soft sound, like all the wind's gone out of him, his cock jerking violently. Does as he's told.

It would be easy enough to wind the cord in a simple figure-eight around Luke's wrists, and fairly effective. Too easy. Alex feels that this moment calls for a greater degree of ceremony. He leans over and starts with Luke's right forearm, slowly wrapping the cord around and tying careful knots, until it looks like Luke is wearing a black diamond-patterned vambrace.

Circling the bed, Alex repeats the process. Only then does he begin the weave the cord in and around the knots, essentially braiding the two braces together.

It feels like he gets harder with each and every knot even though that's impossible and Luke moans softly as he's bound, his cock spitting precome, leaking between his thighs. The beauty of his bondage not lost on him.

Getting onto the bed, Alex slides his hands from Luke's shoulders down to his hips, and nudges Luke's thighs open wider. When Alex dips down, it's to lick at his lover's perineum, that so-sensitive area just behind his balls, and it's only a moment more before Alex begins to suck.

"Unh." Luke moans, dropping his head even lower. "Sir. Oh, god..."

Slipping down to kneel on the floor, Alex bends backwards over the foot of the bed, slipping between his lover's thighs and taking Luke's cock into his mouth.

Luke makes a sound like he's been gutted, a rough shudder running through him. "Oh god..." Struggling to keep his position and not thrust into Alex's mouth.

But Alex demands response with every swipe of his tongue, in the way he drags his fingernails down Luke's sides, molds his ass with restless hands. He sucks his boy in deep, lifting and dropping his head to drive him out of his mind.

"Oh, fuck..." Luke moans, hips moving, thrusting, despite his best efforts. His head spinning, every nerve in his body on fire. "Sir, oh, god, please," he cries, "your boy can't..." Fuck. He's too close already. "Please!"

Alex drops his head back to relax against the bed. "What can't my boy do?" he asks softly, and oh hell, should Luke have ever not used _that_ excuse. "My boy is supernaturally amazing. I'm pretty damn sure my boy can do _anything_."

Luke whimpers. "Your boy can't hold on with you sucking him like that," he whispers, his cock still throbbing, the ache at the base of his spine balled up tight.

"Then maybe he needs to rethink this. Maybe he should start begging for permission."

Fuck. He'd thought he was! "Please, sir. Please let your boy come," Luke moans.

"Do it," Alex growls, and tries to swallow Luke's cock.

It doesn't take anything more than that. Luke's coming the moment Alex's mouth _touches_ his cock.

Alex coughs and then swallows, trying to lick up every drop of his lover's come. He's a filthy hot mess, he knows. Probably literally, at this point. But that doesn't slow him down. He licks and licks Luke's cock, then the insides of his thighs, nipping and sucking, rubbing semen from his cheeks to his balls.

Luke whines, shuddering hard as Alex keeps at him, mouth and teeth hot on his skin. "Oh, god, _please_ ," he cries, straining against his bonds, his cock jerking despite having just come.

In answer, Alex merely reaches around and smacks Luke's ass. Luke knows very well that a simple _please_ never gets him anywhere.

"Sir!" Luke whines again, higher-pitched this time, his brain completely scrambled. "Please. Fuck your boy. He needs you inside him..."

Ahhh, the magic words. Alex scoots from beneath his lover in a flash, swiping the back of his arm across his face. And it's mere seconds before he penetrates, kneeling between Luke's thighs and shuddering as he works his cock inside his boy. "Yes!"

Luke moans, pushing back, body begging for more, for all of it, for every inch, his body stretching to take Alex in. God. It feels so good. So fucking good. And he cries out in pleasure and triumph.

"Are you going to get hard for me again, boy?" Alex asks, letting his fingernails dig into pale skin. He pulls back and then thrusts inside, building a rhythm, faster, harder. "Or am I just going to pound another orgasm out of you because you need it so fucking bad?"

Luke shudders hard at the words. "Slut for you," he whispers, because he knows it's the truth, already impossibly on the edge again, Alex's cock pounding into him again and again.

_I want to be feeling it for the rest of the day_. Luke's words of earlier echo in Alex's brain with each deep claiming thrust, each slam of his body against his lover's. The slick drag of skin on skin feels so incredible, the understanding that this is _his_ , Alex _owns_ this -- Luke has given him everything. "Come!" he orders, and his climax uncoils like a whip, pleasure surging through his body.

Luke wails, holding nothing back, his second orgasm even stronger than the first, his hole battered, abused, flooded with his sir's seed. Hot and thick and wet. _Yes._

"Yes," Alex whispers, shattered in the aftermath. He drops his hands to the bed and rests his head on Luke's back, as gradually his breathing becomes something resembling normal once more. Then he gets up without a word, returning to his lover with a warm wet cloth and gently cleaning him. Only then does Alex finally coax Luke to lie down on his side, his boy's arms still bound before him.

Luke whimpers softly. He's still lost inside his own head, the rope around his arms keeping him there for longer than usual, but he's slowly starting to come up.

Alex's touch is practiced but gentle as he begins the slow process of unbinding his lover. He gazes at Luke's face while he works, and smiles a little. Overwhelmed by the supreme trust of his lover. His faith.

"Your boy loves you," Luke murmurs, watching Alex back, the words coming straight from his heart, without conscious thought.

"I know," Alex whispers, setting the nylon cords aside. He softly kisses his lover's mouth. "It's the most incredible gift in the world."

Luke presses close, almost burrowing into Alex, the thing that started all of this slowly rising to the top. "We're going to be parents," he says quietly.

But now, at this distance, Alex still can't quite absorb the concept. "Yeah," he whispers in lieu of agreement, and hugs his husband tighter.

"Can we call your mum and dad later?" Luke murmurs, tilting his head back so he can see Alex's face. He wants to be there for the call, but he is so exhausted and right now all he wants is sleep.

"Yes, love." Alex kisses the tip of Luke's nose. "Sleep with me."


End file.
